


I Do It For Them

by PurplePotatoMunV



Category: The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: I promise when I come back for this it will be with something decent, I'll add character tags when they're needed, angsty peter parker, this fic is going to stay on a long ass hiatus, this is gonna have angst, until I can figure out what I want to do with it again, which means when the characters are added to the story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-21 01:42:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9526271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurplePotatoMunV/pseuds/PurplePotatoMunV
Summary: All his life, Peter Parker had wanted only one thing... A normal life.





	

All his life, Peter Parker had only wanted one thing, (okay, so not just one thing but there is one thing that he wished he could have a bit more than the rest of his desires.) one thing that, especially during his sophomore year, he never thought he would be able to get. Something that had been snatched away from him quickly and mercilessly at a young age. A normal life. With a regular pair of parents, a mom and dad there for him whenever he needed them to be (whether he knew it or not.)

It wasn’t that he wasn’t happy being raised by his aunt and uncle, no! Goodness, no, he loves Aunt May and Uncle Ben! They've been the best parents he could have asked for after..well, after his own parents were killed in a plane crash when he was only four years old. Well, for this first few years his life wasn’t all that abnormal, seeing as he did have a pretty normal family. Both a mother and a father figure in his life, wonderful ones at that.

But then his happy little world was shattered abruptly after he made one selfish decision. One that resulted in Ben Parker getting shot and dying under his shaking hands on a sidewalk in Queens.

So he became Spiderman, looking for the man that had stolen his uncle away from him. But that’s not when he really became Spiderman, he was just a kid looking for revenge and wanting, needing to find justice for what happened- what he let happen. No, he didn’t really become Spiderman until the whole ordeal with Doctor Connors, A.K.A. The Lizard. Peter Parker realized then that he would never be able to have anything akin to a normal life again.

After saving New York he lost his best friend, Gwen Stacy. She's alive and well, but she just can’t seem to be around him anymore, which- ow that one hurts but it's understandable given the fact that if he had worked harder Captain Stacy would still be alive and she wouldn’t have to feel that loss he feels everyday…

But it’s okay, he’ll still swing around New York when he can. Because he’s Spiderman and Peter Parker has to be second. That’s just the way things had to be. Because he did it for them. The people he's lost or failed to save because of his recklessness. With great power, comes great responsibility.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story here, so any constructive criticism is welcomed. I'm not sure how far I intend for this to go, and the updates definitely won't be regular(but I'll try at least once a week). I have the second chapter that I'm working on already, but I'm not really happy with how it's coming along. :/
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this, and I hope that I do all the characters justice, I'll edit this story the way I feel will make it a quality fic, and again, any constructive criticism is welcome and encouraged.
> 
> If you see some way I could improve, /please/ let me know :3 I'd like to do this to the best of my ability and any help/tips/insight is appreciated. ~Potato rolling out~ *rolls away*


End file.
